Skype
Skype 'is the official and most widely-used tool of conversation among members of Celestial Refresh that anyone may join. Background Skype is known as a white and blue heavenly expanse where men can reign free and hold any conversation they'd like with their neighbors and loved ones with ease. However, despite the expanses above always being graspable, the nefarious C-box always dragged people in to keep them from reaching the freedom above. Involvement Skype tired of seeing man waltz towards its own destruction. Due to such, it sent it's Herald to Celestial Refresh to liberate us from the clutches of the shifting and destructive force that was the C-box. In her radiant golden armor, she walked down from the heavenly plains of Skype to the Abyss that was the Bawks. With her radiant purity, the God Empress powered through the evil force and liberated as many people she could along the way before striking down the heart of the C-box itself. With her power, she cast it into limbo where the C-box would die again and again until the end of time, everpresent but incapable of regaining the power it once had. Even today, the only life escaping the bawks is a few small snippets of what might be a conversation every few days, though it never lasts long. Tired from her fight, the God Empress rose into the white and blue expanses with the liberated souls, casting down a stairway for any newcomers of Celestial Refresh to climb up and reach the land of free conversation. Afterwards, she sat upon her throne and allowed us mortals to trapese through Skypes expanse at the cost of the occasional ad, useless update, or crash. Chats Many members of Celestial Refresh made their own subgroups and sidechats with other members. However, there are some public chats for the common masses, barring things such as Staff Chats. *'General General - 'A chat used for general discussion, generally. More often than not you will see people shouting out random topics or occurances in their life until someone else decides to spur it into a conversation or arguments. RPing talk happens frequently here despite it not being RP chat, but it is forgiven since CRRP is a website in which you RP, it's expected. Often changes its name and face, but every member of CR is likely to be here if they have access to Skype, and it will always have the word "General" at the end of it. *'RP General - 'The second largest chat next to General itself, RP General is where members of CRRP go to discuss their RPs, but more often than not go to discuss their ships. Here people spitball ideas publicly to one another or simply try to spur or garner interest towards any plots they're making. *'Party Games General - '''Prone to randomly burst forth with activity, Party Games General is where members go when they're extremely bored and try to get other members to play games such as Board Game Online or Cards Against Humanity. The most frequently played game is Truth or Dare, where anything from heartfelt discussions over personal experiences, dares to create topics ranging from silly to awesome, or general loodity can happen. *??? General - A general not for the young and prying eyes, only those allowed by their legal age laws are allowed to join. While kept mostly a secret to the common folk of CRRP where only few of acceptable maturity are allowed, it is still public enough to list. You lood individuals know which ones of you are in here. Planeswalkers These are the souls who were liberated from the clutches of the Cbox, allowed to poke its ever-dying corpse as they please, but who walk the fluffy, cloudy plains of skype. Like the Cbox however, their names change often. So, both their title and skype account name will be presented. *'''Frank: Always changing his name, Frank can be found be being the guy who has the name "Huss" in some manner, which is also a valid name to use on him. Generally a relaxed and sarcastic wanker, Frank is the endearingly incompetent guy everyone likes. Has also been around for quite some time, and is prone to reminisce about how awful the old days were. Skype Account: jacobsteakfries (He's the one from Nottingham) "The greatest tragedy of all is all the cutest girls and boys are two-dimensional." Quotes Best. Quotes. Ever. Trivia * Unlike the C-box, Skype is a benevolent figure, if not sometimes annoying. Most people are just glad to no longer be used as human hate batteries now. Category:Board Features